


Rosewater

by AlternativeTraume, the Djaqen (AvatarMN)



Series: Djaqen Roleplay [5]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Religion & Lore - Ambiguous Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Rozen Maiden
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Anal Sex, Artificial Intelligence, Australia, Begging, Beginnings, Bisexuality, Blindness, Body Dysphoria, Body Image, Body Worship, Breasts, Buddy Breathing, Caretaking, Clothed Sex, Consentacles, Crying, Desire, Dimension Travel, Diving, Dolls, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Emotion Play, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Consent, Eye Trauma, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Foreplay, Gods, Hand Jobs, Healing Sex, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Loneliness, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, Madness, Magical Healing Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Multiverse, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Ocean, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Pansexual Character, Passion, Pinnochio Syndrome, Polyamory, Prison, Protectiveness, Rescue, Roleplay Logs, Roleplaying Character, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Simultaneous Orgasm, Stranger Sex, Tears, Teasing, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Tentacle Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Touch-Starved, Touching, Transformation, Triple Penetration, Trust, Tumblr Roleplay, Undressing, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, Wish Fulfillment, living doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternativeTraume/pseuds/AlternativeTraume, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/the%20Djaqen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrolling the multiverse, the Djaqen locates a broken doll in need of tender loving repair.</p><p>The Djaqen is a Jack Frost AU character which blends him with the Kraken and a Lovecraftian Old Ones god.  Kirakishou is the seventh <i>Rozen Maiden</i>.  This story was written as a role play on Tumblr (Oneeyedalicegame and Djaqen), and is presented here in full, collected and polished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosewater

**Author's Note:**

> We roleplayed this story on Tumblr, and have presented it here for archival.
> 
> AvatarMN's Tumblr account is [AvatarMN](http://avatarmn.tumblr.com), and he roleplays the Djaqen at [the Djaqen's own blog](http://djaqen.tumblr.com).
> 
> AlternativeTraume's Tumblr account is [Oneeyedalicegame](http://oneeyedalicegame.tumblr.com), and she roleplays there.
> 
> Djaq is an alternate universe version of _Rise of the Guardians'_ Jack Frost who is a Lovecraftian Old Ones god (the white sheep of the family). He was known as the Kraken, and brings consentacles and healing cock to the needy. Read about him in his own [series here on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/series/54133), and [see what he looks like](http://avatarmn.tumblr.com/tagged/the%20djaqen) at Tumblr.
> 
> Kirakishou is the seventh Rozen Maiden, playing a game to become the perfect girl; Alice. She's found in the manga _Rozen Maiden_ and the various anime series based on it. See what he looks like at [Oneeyedalicegame's Tumblr](http://oneeyedalicegame.tumblr.com/).

The Djaqen was resting at the bottom of the ocean, casting his mind across the astral planes when he felt it.

There was a crack. A psychic fissure in one of the planes. The crack represented a young lady in pain, longing to be free. Djaq stirred, his tentacles disturbing the silt, and he sent his astral self closer.

As he tuned himself to the troubled girl, she came into focus. Djaq stood as if on the other side of a mirror, looking out over a vanity, into the bedroom of a girl. The girl herself sat at the mirror, running a brush through her long, wavy golden hair. She had one large golden eye, and in the other socket was a lush white rose. 

He could feel it roll off of her; the desire to have a real body, to escape this ephemeral trap. She was a doll, like Pinocchio, consumed by obsession to be a real girl. Her mind was a little frayed around the edges by the desperation. The doll’s name was Kirakishou.

Djaq could help her. To balance the evil of his family, helping the needy was his mission. And so he touched the glass, and became visible to Kirakishou. 

The girl gasped, eye widening at the vision in the mirror. She twisted in her seat, looking behind her. She didn’t find Djaq standing there, and and quickly returned her gaze to the mirror. 

  


* * *

  


At first, she held her half-blinded gaze to the figure who watched her from beyond the pane of glass. Someone entering her N-Field; had her thoughts stirred such a fissure to allow someone to enter? 

Standing up, the doll’s white frills gently spilled around her body as tiny fingers smoothed down the layers of satin drapery. Her tangled tresses tied only loosely via two small adorning roses were shaken over her shoulders. If a guest was willing to see her, Kirakishou was keen on being as presentable as possible. 

She bowed her head slightly, shutting her eye with a content smile. “Visitor, I am overjoyed to meet you. You are familiar with this world, I wonder? One who is successful as yourself to find a barely existing soul, such as myself, needs to be congratulated!” Touching the glass with one hand, head tilted, the doll’s smile widened. Her chattering was clumsy, messily woven together. n effect of her desperation to claim a body, a working structure, a smooth foundation. 

Kirakishou’s fingers found that they could pass through the glass, and reached out gently for the male’s hand. Already, she was drawn to him, hypersensitive components stirring from his soothing and warm presence. 

"My name is Kirakishou, sir," she whispered, bowing her head once more.

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen’s fingers passed through the glass, lacing together with the doll’s, and his astral self passed through the mirror and into her room.

Djaq had manifested dress similar to Kirakishou’s in pale color and formal, frilly style. He smoothly dropped from off of the vanity and onto the floor, his feet bare, and gave her a courtly bow. He raised her hand and breathed over her knuckles. 

"I’m glad to meet you, Kirakishou," he greeted the doll-girl. "I’m called the Djaqen, and I’m here to help you, if that’s what you desire."

At the breeze of his air over her fingers, the girl gripped him tighter. And when his lips brushed against her knuckles she let out a small gasp. Djaq’s presence oozed sensuality always, and he was laying it on thick for this troubled, beautiful girl. His eyes projected benevolence and invitation, but his cheeky smile brazenly conveyed sex as the tip of his tongue appeared briefly, and then he bit his lip.

  


* * *

  


A wave of shivers brushed over the doll, merely from the first touch of the beautiful white-haired male’s lips against her skin. Even the briefest of contact was enough to stimulate her desires of physical touch, of a body. 

"Here to help me?" Kirakishou’s single eye lidded as she moved closer to him. His rich aura of sensuality and life was washing over her small form. Wanting to return his affections, her free hand reached for the Djaqen’s, and lifted his left hand gently to the side of her face, fingers rested just against the petals of her replacement "eye". Having such a component had not been a completely thoughtless act of her creator, as it heightened her senses in some ways. 

As Djaq’s fingertips stroked gentle circles against her skin (which, despite being that of a doll, was soft and warm) her lips kissed at his palm and wrist as Kirakishou sighed softly, her healthy eye closing. “You troubled yourself for me? Someone with such warmth and positivity, coming this way...” each brush of the ethereal being’s fingers against white petals made the rose stir and timidly open and close. Kirakishou knew that it was the vines and tangles of the flower’s roots within her core responding. As she brought herself closer to him, another kiss to her fingers made her shudder. “Y-You’re beautiful, sir,” Kirakishou whispered breathlessly, her voice high and already exhilarated.

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen shivered at her touch, for every inch of his skin was hyper-sensitive at all times, but especially while excited to find this girl was just as sensual as he and open to his advances without delay. He touched her mind enough to feel her emotions, but not to invade her thoughts. The ancient god breathed deeply of her perfume, marveling at the realism of this plane.

This will be very enjoyable.

"Thank you, my lady," Djaq responded, his voice husky. "I can see you know a thing or two about beauty." He combed his fingers through her lush hair with one hand, and pulled at the cravat around his neck with the other. 

"I know your deepest desire," he told the doll-girl, "And I have the power to give it to you, if you will be good enough to help me release it." While he spoke, his fingers opened his shirt, deftly releasing the buttons and exposing his pale, smooth chest. Djaq shrugged his fine jacket off his shoulders, dropping it to his elbows. He spread his hands in invitation.

"I can do it myself. I can even step behind your modesty screen," he offered, gentlemanly. "But something tells me we are kindred; that you’re a creature of great passions, like myself. Am i wrong?"

  


* * *

  


Kirakishou’s cheeks flared with a subtle tint as her gaze fell to the Djaqen’s pristine sculptural body, so pure and complete. And yet, her emotions were stirred; finally someone was here, showering her with radiance, goodness and light, and not turning away in fright from the mere hint of her madness. 

The doll lifted herself so that she was stood on the tips of her toes and raised her palms. Layers of satin tumbled loosely down her arms, exposing the ball-joints that connected her wrists and her hands as she placed them lightly against the Djaqen’s chest, just below his collarbone. She whimpered at the immediate wave of warmth and luminosity the male’s skin radiated, longing to lean against it. Her fingers twitched and jolted, her skin burning up against his. It felt gorgeous, unlike anything Kirakishou had ever felt before.

In response to his question, Kirakishou was quiet for a second before tilting that hazy golden eye up to gaze into the god’s deep blue ones. “You’re not wrong,” the doll whimpered, her tone wavering with her passion and desire to merge herself with him, to receive sustenance, to draw into this beautiful boy’s presence. “I have been lost here for so long, my mind has dissolved. But still, I feel. I have not rotted away completely,” she pressed herself closer to Djaq, reaching as best as she could to whisper to him, thumbs running in circles around the bow of his collarbone. “I’ve never had such a positive force so close to me, and now I desire more. I long to be near you, part of you, someone so bright and healthy and clean. You are truly magnificent...” 

She was aching to get closer. The light, upper layers of her clothing began to flutter away as though they were petals, exposing her shoulders and arms, in their pale, ball-jointed state. Kirakishou grew shy, but her eye closed as she pressed close to the god, baring the first expanse of her flesh to him. She blushed softly as the drifts continued to flutter away around her chest, shy to pull away from the Djaqen so that he would see her.

  


* * *

  


Her words were beautiful, matching her thoughts and her body. And so the Djaqen knew he had chosen well, that Kirakishou was someone who deserved to be made whole. He dropped his jacket off of his arms, and touched the doll-girl’s face lightly with the tips of his fingers. He closed his eyes, and leaned in to press his lips against hers.

She returned the kiss, leaning gently into Djaq. He carefully closed his other hand over her elbow to support her. Her lips froze and her fingers tightened on his shoulder. He didn’t flinch, just softly caressed her where her body betrayed her unique nature, where she felt insecure. He wanted to assure her that he had no trepidation about what she was, and accepted her for all that she was.

She let out a small whimper and melted further into his arms, apparently emboldened by his expression of approval. She was soft and warm against the bare skin of his exposed torso, and with her hands slipping under his open shirt and beginning to push it off of his arms, his body responded. He grew erect in his tight breeches.

  


* * *

  


Kirakishou’s skin tingled, the way that water rippled once it had been touched. The Djaqen’s careful and gentle grip on her body gave her reassurance, coaxing her to lean in closer as they kissed, traces of anxiety gone. Her mind was on fire, a concentrated, frail mass sparked with need and passion, and she was excited. 

With a wet and shy lick to his lips, the maiden shakily held her gaze with Djaq as she exposed the upper half of her body to him, flutters of material dissolving into the realm’s murkiness. It was built up of two interconnected sections, a visible arch-shaped fissure marking their cutoff points, outlining where the doll’s rib-cage would be. Pale flesh gently filled out into her small pert breasts, a soft and rosy nipple in the center of each.

Letting Djaq freely look at her for a few seconds, Kirakishou then slipped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him again, yet another gentle whimper breaking through as her flesh was met with his. The doll’s fingers stroked at his back as she feverishly licked at his lips, admiring the ancient god who was awakening raw feelings she’d never encountered. And where her hips closed she felt it, the sign of his arousal nestled behind fabric. With her own heat now flaring in response, Kirakishou paused to whisper. “Dearest Djaqen, please, I’m yours, you may do whatever you wish with me...”

  


* * *

  


At the beautiful girl's invitation, the Djaqen's passion swelled to match hers. He kissed her again, harder. One hand cupped the base of her skull, and the other closed around the soft globe of her breast. She moaned around his tongue in her mouth as the pads of his fingers teased her nipple. His thumb rolling around the bumps, before giving the peaks a gentle pinch. 

He pushed his body against her, forcing her to stumble back a step or two. But he held fast to her and his foot caught the hem of her long dress, yanking it over the swell of her hips and making it fall to the ground, where it burst into a cloud of petals which blew away in a wind that he could not feel.. 

Djaq broke the kiss and leaned away, holding her at arm's length. She was now completely exposed, porcelain skin and artful curves. Fully lifelike flesh to the appearance and the touch, divided by those unusual doll joints. Golden curls framed her flesh all the way to the waist. Djaq's smile broadened as he looked her up and down, and when he returned to her eyes, his face was such a portrait of naked male lust that she blushed under the scrutiny. 

She fell into him and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, mashing her fulsome figure against his skin. The sharp hardness of her nipples scraping his skin set his senses alight. His cock throbbed and strained in his trousers, begging to be released. He groaned into her ear, face buried in her hair, and wrapped his arms around her. His back began to bubble.

"Don't be afraid," the Djaqen breathed into her ear, no longer able to restrain all of his masculine organs as smooth alabaster tentacles churned from his back, underneath her hands. They extended, and waved in the air like kelp in the current.

  


* * *

  


Caught in their hot frenzy, Kirakishou moaned breathlessly as the Djaqen clutched her tightly; the grip of his arms around her nude body so sincere that she felt her legs buckle. Beneath her hands, thick, warm bumps of flesh began to converge and shift and slide before she felt them glide smoothly out from the god’s back: a series of thick, gleaming white tentacles. Some of them looked heavy and strong, others gentle and considerably smaller. The doll, still clinging to the god, ran her hands over the roots of these phenomenal appendages, still moaning quietly as she listened to the owner’s appreciative sounds. This was the Djaqen’s true form, and she loved it. She wasn’t afraid. She was filled with the deepest, rawest excitement.

The doll heatedly kissed Djaq, gazing at him with that lustful, crazed eye as her tongue glided heavily back and forth against his, saliva threatening to run between their lips. His hands stroked up and down her back and she ran one of her own through his perfect white hair, completely melting in his embrace. The tiny rosettes used to pin her own locks fluttered away and Kirakishou whined softly as the god broke away from the kiss and used his hand to gently tug her head back to gaze at him.

She used this moment to pull softly at the material of his breeches, briefly running her fingers over the noticeable bulge and giggling as Djaq groaned again. She wanted to feel his flesh on her, everywhere on her, and emphasized this by bumping her hips against the Djaqen’s slightly as she kissed at his neck and shoulder, letting her own heat melt into him whilst reaching for those limbs again. It was evident that Kirakishou was completely touch-hungry as she continued to droop and weaken in his arms, beneath his tentacles, as though she was his own doll, and only his actions could stir her.

  


* * *

  


This beautiful young lady's passion brought the Djaqen's mischief to the fore. Her eagerness to get on with it made him want to tease her. And so by groping him through his trousers, she made him want to delay the reveal. Waiting would make the release so much sweeter. And so his manhood throbbed under her palm, unrevealed.

Djaq held Kirakishou's face with his hands, and kissed ever more intimately. Tentacles slithered teasingly along her arms, and down her back. His tongue probed her mouth, extending, stretching longer than human. When it puddled on the back of her throat, she coughed gently, and began to stiffen and recoil. He stroked her temples with his fingers, soothing. And he breathed deeply, in through his nose, swelling his chest to the limit, and then out again. She followed his example, and soon she was pliant, sagging in his arms, and her throat relaxed. His tongue slithered past her gag reflex, and she swallowed. Soft, foreign flesh filled her throat, and her eye fluttered open. Djaq stared directly into it, so close their lashes almost touched, and she remained calm and supple. She yielded to his manipulation.

Kirakishou was tamed and the Djaqen would play her body like an instrument, returning her to full crescendo in a more controlled fashion. Then give her release and fulfill her greatest desire. He wrapped his arms around her back and a pair of tentacles looped behind her knees, lifting her off her feet. Her head lolled into the crook of his neck as he shifted her docile weight against him and her thighs closed around his waist, plush and warm. She was wet already, sticky against his flat belly. He carried her the short distance to the bed, and laid her out upon it, spreading his body over hers. Her golden hair fanned out beneath her, and she kept up that direct but non-challenging eye contact. Her fingernails gently raked his back and ribs she settled limp into the downy soft covers, sending a shiver through Djaq's whole body. 

The tips of his tentacles blushed pink and he wet his lips with his tongue, red and glistening. Then he fell on her breasts, all grasping hands and eager mouth.

  


* * *

  


Under the force of the Djaqen’s relentless and powerful mouth Kirakishou whined loudly, her voice high and frail as her head fell back against the sheets. Her cheeks stained themselves a deep scarlet blush and the doll writhed heavily beneath the god as he tasted and traversed her body with his fingertips and tongue. Her full flesh was teased, fondled and softened, the Djaqen taking his time with her, the sudden act calmed in his affection.

She lay limp underneath him, completely submissive, whining hotly and encouragingly, her fingers aching to run through those snowy white locks again. When she reached for him however, Djaq used his blushing tentacles to pull her arms gently away from her, squeezing and pulsing softly around her wrists (matching the movements of his hands on her breasts) and they fell away from her. She complied, relaxing again. He had tamed her successfully, and now she was his to own. As he slowly suckled the swells of her breasts, his fingertips ran smoothly up her throat to her parted lips, where they gently sank in and rested against her tongue for her to lick. After removing them, Djaq used them to sweetly caress her nipples, where his tongue returned a second later. A tentacle “swam” down and teased the doll’s lips playfully, before she licked at its tip.

Kirakishou’s mechanized body arched and her joints clicked strangely as her damp, reddened skin flushed with heat and rapture. She sang her breathless praises for the Djaqen through bitten, swollen lips, sensitivity shooting into overdrive as her thighs clenched and rubbed around his slim torso. Her sex felt on fire, petals weeping slightly as the silk concealing the rest of Djaq’s body pressed warmly against her flesh. Perhaps it was the racing urge of desire and sensation exhibited between them, or maybe it was the madness in her skull, but Kirakishou wanted to be handled, wanted to feel the dominance and power of the Djaqen and his tentacles on her small, timid body. Never before had someone dared touch her and now Djaq was here, igniting flames within her. From her restrained hands small thorny vines bloomed out on the sheets, completely harmless in comparison to the sea god’s powerful appendages but indicative of her passion. As the Djaqen paused for a second to look at her Kirakishou gazed back, panting. Her flesh was reddened and tender where it had been bitten and touched, her voice high and mewling, her eye glazed and weepy with lust. “Please…” She whispered. “M-More…”

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen reared back at the sound of her voice. Standing tall and looking down at the lovely girl, writhing in desperate need. She was starved for touch, and he wanted nothing more than to give it to her. Give her everything she ever desired. But he wanted to build up to it. It wouldn't do to skip steps, and go straight to the finish.

"Lady, beautiful lady," the Djaqen cooed, his hands wandering along her ribs, down her legs, and then back up her thighs. Coming so close to her secret garden, where she bloomed full and soft, moist and luscious. Her dew glistened in streaks on his belly where he had rubbed against her while he sampled her bosom. He dabbed his fingers on his wet skin, and kissed her nectar from his fingertips. Djaq shivered as his digits met his tongue, and with his fingers hooked on his teeth and his lips suckling on her flavor, Djaq opened his eyes and watched Kirakishou's eye carefully as he revealed himself.

His bulging breeches shined with a bright glow and the fabric shimmered away like ripples in a pond of liquid light, and his last remaining garment vanished in wisps of glowing smoke, leaving him fully bare. His manhood stood large and full, and Djaq watched his lady's breath hitch, felt her thighs tighten around his waist. Her eye was glued there, and her fascination made his passion surge.

Djaq folded over her again, curling his hands gently around her throat and making her eye snap back to his. Djaq's mouth hovered over Kirakishou's lips and he inhaled her breath, feeling her pulse flutter under his fingers. Finally he closed his lips over hers and with a roll of his hips, the blunt head of his sex grazed over hers. Smearing through hot petals and gathering her thick fluid to his tingling skin. She reacted strongly; a cry stifled by his mouth, pushing her hands ineffectually against his restraining tentacles, bucking her hips against his and smearing his organ, leaving it dripping crystal honey when he flinched away from her flesh. Djaq chuckled low in his throat, honored by her explosion of imitative.

"Dear lady," he breathed hoarsely, "take this, if you want my flesh inside you," and the ruddy head of a tentacle touched her lips. She opened her mouth and sucked it in, obediently working the firm but spongy-tipped appendage with her tongue and cheeks. Djaq knew he tasted fresh, like mildly sweetened mineral water. He bit his lip, trying to focus through the pleasure and get his voice back.

"Ah, hmmm," Djaq groaned, "you are magnificent. A miracle, ooh," he pressed close again, swiping his shaft again up and down her juicy crevice. Both of them moaned loudly. "And I will give you all the rewards you deserve in time, if you will let me take you on a journey. I promise I will make it all worth it to you, if you trust me. You did say that I could do whatever I wanted, didn't you?"

Djaq's sopping prong scraped down her sex, gliding past the first opening, and coming to rest on the second. On the tiny rosebud beyond. He pressed firmly against it, making his intentions plain. Kirakishou's eye widened, glittering with desire. She slowly blinked, and deliberately tongued at the slit on the tip of the tentacle in her mouth. She opened her eye again and regarded him with a very direct stare.

Djaq held his breath, waiting for a nod or a rejection.

  


* * *

  


Kirakishou’s face singed hotly and she clenched her legs, self consciousness suddenly making itself known through her form. Her body heaved and for a second, then she was still, tongue loosening around the tentacle’s tip between her lips. The doll looked down at herself, seeing the beauty and the fire within her that she had concealed for so long. Like a bubbling rock pool, her sex wept and flushed against the god’s lower belly.

The Djaqen’s soft fingertips scaled around the expanse of her thighs and her elbows, areas that were scarred from her joints, up against the rose that rested in her socket and even caressing gently beneath the eye that insinuated her lunacy; treating her as though she had been a complete, unfaltering Maiden all along.

She trusted him, she trusted the Djaqen so fiercely. Though the warm pressure of the god’s thick erection against an area so virgin and untouched made her whimper and shy with each gentle nudge, he promised her a journey, a positive outcome. She wanted to see more of his potential, more of his magic. And Kirakishou could never quite get over the god’s beauty, his smile, his gaze and his touch.

So the doll whimpered again and squinted her eye closed, relaxing beneath him and sucking timidly on that tentacle, which pulsed between her lips slowly. She knew he didn’t want to hurt her, then remembered with a melancholic chill that she couldn’t be hurt, for she was a mere manifestation. But Djaq said he could change that.

The doll moaned as Djaq ran his hands up her body again, palms and tips pressing against her flesh, and cupped her face. Removing his tentacle for a moment, the god kissed her again as he waited patiently and a sudden tear leaked across her cheek as she raised her hips into his, remembering his praises. How could he find her, a scrapped final attempt of her maker at creating the perfect girl, left to drift aimlessly within the subconscious voids, at all beautiful?

She wailed and reached up to lick at his cheek, white petals gracing his skin, wishing that she contained a matching eye to see him fully. She pressed back against the god’s throbbing manhood and her pulse exploded as the Djaqen grasped her thighs and lifted her lower body closer. "I do trust you… and I promised. But please, take care..." she whispered.

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen's heart beat in his throat as the doll-girl lay truly, completely naked before him. The raw purity of her love, trust, and deepest desires stung him like the prick of a thorn. And when her emotion birthed a tear, he caught it with a brush of his thumb against her cheek. It beaded, a liquid gem perched on the whorls of his skin.

Djaq wiped it on the head of his cock, and without further delay he pushed into the girl's back chamber. His flesh parted the so-tight ring at her opening, and poured into her body. Thanks to his magic it went in like a rush of water, cool and soothing. There was no discomfort, just a sudden sense of delicious fullness. And connection. An intimate circuit was closed and Kirakishou was no longer simply on display. She could see into his mind, too. Their heartbeats synched, and her skin became an echo of his. The touch-starved girl truly knew what it meant to feel, as only the Djaqen did.

Djaq's cock warmed, and began to throb. He kept his hips perfectly still, buried deep inside her, but unmoving. Pulses of energy radiated from his swaddled flesh, resonating in the neighboring channel above it. Kirakishou writhed against him, fucking herself on his thick shaft. Her red rose wept and her juice dripped over where they were joined. Her vocalizations rapidly became shouts, and something unexpected happened. She came.

Djaq held her hips as she arched her back and rose off the bed, grinding against him and screaming. It was all he could do not to tip over the edge with her, pulled along by her first climax.

  


* * *

  


”Oh, oh my-!”

Kirakishou gasped and strained, her high voice loud and unruly, raw from her screaming. It made Djaq chuckle, the way that her rickety body was coaxed and tugged into these new and sheer sensations of pleasure, riding the waves of her orgasm with his guidance. She pushed her full thighs back against him, head rolling to her left as the tentacles grasping her wrists lifted away. The doll shakily twisted her upper body onto its side, face hidden by her tangled tresses. But Djaq saw it through the pale locks: her extremely grateful and hungry smile.

When she gathered herself and looked back to him, Kirakishou’s eye was moist with tears that had smeared across her cheeks, dampening the petals of her white rose from her thrashing, but that golden iris was eager with her unblinking gaze. Her swollen lips were parted and her little pink tongue reached out to slick along them, catching a thin trail of saliva that stained her skin. Her chest rose and fell with each labored breath where she lay. Still retaining her submissive posture, but the doll was now a whorish mess and she continued to crave more.

The Djaqen’s powerful organ still met deep within her, the doll reached down and pulled herself closer to him, eye rolling back with a sigh as she was soon filled to where she could feel the firm surface of the god’s lower stomach against her. As she gently rocked back onto him, her lips gasped and panted “Djaq…” over and over. Only his name was known to her now and her loosened arms raised up towards him, cracking stiffly as they did. Her body temporarily slipped back into its doll-like manner, her head twitching with a creak. She felt so brilliantly full and complete, blessed by Djaq’s radiance her body felt immune and unbreakable, her mind seeing only clarity and purity.

She grasped for his tentacles, wanting to feel their thickness slipping along the curves and lines of her body, desiring to taste them and feel them and awaken every one of her senses. Kirakishou pulled one close and with a hesitant and soft gaze at Djaq, gently ran her tongue along its length. She wanted to please him, wanted to bow down to the god, and wanted to let him loose.

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen stared in wide-eyed fascination as Kirakishou was transformed. 

Released by her first orgasm, she lost all her virgin shyness. She was a maiden no more, and she bucked and grasped at him, wailing and licking. She wanted him to stop being so careful. And so he let go.

Djaq's hips began to piston, and his flesh met hers in wet slaps. His bones hit her hard, pelvis slamming into the ripe mound of her sex. Still virgin, held in reserve for the final act. Her petals were truly red, swollen and hot. Inflamed, eager. It wept for attention and fulfillment.

A pair of tentacles slithered up and around her thighs, zeroing in on the un-plundered territory. They investigated, probing her folds and bathing in her oils. Her excitement was so keen that Djaq had no need to use his own natural lubricant.

Kirakishou squirmed and ground herself against him, and Djaq joined her in a lust-maddened fervor. As his tentacles stroked and lapped at her sex, he could taste her through them. The peaceful bliss on his face belied the frenetic action of his hips and tentacles as he savored his lover's bouquet. His eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks, and his lips flexed and puckered at the air, his tongue a flicking over his lips, then his teeth biting gently. He tasted her as if she was in his mouth; her clean, savory aroma swirled through his nostrils.

Djaq bent to kiss her and their puffy lips locked together, hot, almost searing one another's skin. Her tears tasted like rosewater. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. 

"Ah, aahh, it's time, lady!" Djaq panted, turning his cheek and whispering into her ear. "You're too beautiful, I won't last much longer."

And with that warning a tentacle pushed, stretching her open and gliding smoothly inside. Kirakishou keened into Djaq's shoulder as he properly took her virginity, penetrating the full length of her channel in one smooth motion. Finding her body more than adequately prepared, flushed plush and receptive, he swelled thicker and began to stroke out, then back in again.

Every inch of his skin burned with ecstasy.

  


* * *

  


In his arms the doll cried, her leaking eye squeezed shut as she surrendered to the full power of the Djaqen. 

Her body was pushed again and again into the thin sheets from the endless pump of the god’s hips and her blush deepened evermore from the faintly shameful but sensational feel of his throbbing cock driving deep into her lowest orifice, the soft, peachy flesh around his organ bruising red and glistening with her stickiness.

And oh! How her amazon was breached so cleanly! The petals were coaxed and encouraged to accept Djaq’s thickening tentacle and the doll sang out her pleasure through a shout as it bore its way deep into her. Had her body been mortal, the movement would have been painful. But Kirakishou was blessed with pure ecstasy as one of Djaq’s hands held onto that tentacle, and she watched it glide smoothly in and out between his clasping fingers. 

She wound her own arms around his shoulders and stroked his face whilst they lost themselves to pleasure, joined in each other’s embrace as they fucked. Kirakishou pulled Djaq close as she listened to his warning, felt his skin begin to burn and saturate, a trail of wetness left by her own fingertips on his shoulder. She weakly bumped her hips up into him, attempting to match the rhythm of his body and his tentacles, which alternated between thrusts. Djaq timed it so that each orifice was equally filled, but a hilt would be touched only when the other wasn’t. It was a matched rhythm and felt absolutely delicious. 

Before long, Kirakishou’s body was touched and she felt the tugs of her climax, which suddenly tore through her again, this time leaving her frail and panting in his arms as her sex throbbed raw around his tentacle. The sheets beneath their thighs were damp with wet spots and several trails of her nectar had smeared on the god’s hips.

Kirakishou clung to Djaq as he groaned in her ear, feeling something utterly exceptional building up between them. She could see it in his glazed eyes and as he held her tightly, the tired doll smiled and nuzzled him, whispering “Thank you, Djaq. I am so blessed, and eternally filled with gratitude. Thank you…!” Her fingertips, as they cupped the god’s face, began to crack. In various places in her body, lines and crevices began to rupture. Where they joined and broke off into small fragments, an under-skin of brightness began to peak through the doll’s shell of a body, matching the gradual warming glow of the Djaqen’s body, which shone like a beacon.

  


* * *

  


Ecstasy flooded through the Djaqen, rushing along his limbs and crashing like the sea he had such an affinity for. He could feel his two organs slide against one another, buried in Kirakishou's wet silky flesh, separated by a thin wall. Each shaft felt the other's pulsing energy, slipping fast in and out at cross-directions, then together, then in opposition again.

The rapturous girl clung to him with arms and legs, Djaqen received and returned her love. Additional tentacles grasped and stroked every inch of her skin. The white god's climax built, and the sweet burn of the Djaqen's light suffused him. It was hot and cood at the same time. Soothing in its burn, stinging in its coldness. The radiance leaked from his skin, sinking into his lover's astral form. As it saturated her the spaces in her doll joints smoothed over, filling with blood and life.

The white rose that was her right eye began to wither, and its dry petals fell away until an empty socket was revealed, a beam of the Djaqen's light shining through from inside. She closed her eyelid against it and when it opened again, there was a perfect tawny-colored orb there. Her new eye wept along with its twin and she kissed Djaq, sobbing into his mouth.

The Djaqen's orgasm reached its zenith and burst. Blinding white light filled the lady's former prison, cracking the walls and obliterating the ceiling. A column of light arched through the psychic realm of the N-Field, breaking free of it and building a bridge to the real world. Djaq held his new lover tight and they rose from the bed, rocketing through the beam at light speed.

The god and the girl flashed into the physical realm, Djaq's astral form slamming into his real body and his magic transmuting Kirakishou into solid, living flesh. He held a newborn adult in his arms, warm with blood pumped by a real, beating heart.

A mortal form with needs. Djaq's light dimmed, his climax receeding, but he glowed still. He immediately pinched the girl's nose with his fingers, and sealed his mouth against hers. He emptied his own purely decorative lungs into hers, filling the human with her first breath. His light protected her from the cold and pressure at the bottom of the ocean floor. Djaq held her and kicked off in a cloud of silt, and they sailed through the icy deep, toward the surface.

When their heads breached Djaq released the girl's mouth and nose, and she gasped, drawing several heaving breaths. Her eyes opened, blinking in the warm light of the sun glittering on the waves.

She stared into Djaq's eyes. Her wonder and gratitude showed clear, though she seemed too overcome to speak. She crushed him with a hug around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. Djaq's tentacles churned the water, and he turned their bodies so he could finally look at the boat that bobbed gently on the sea. The target he swam toward when he launched from the sea floor, guided by the telepathic bond he shared with his best partner.

"Welcome back," Hiccup greeted him. A broad smile split the man's face, green eyes twinkling with affection as he leaned over the side of the boat. He was topless, with freckled skin burned and peeling on his shoulders. Shaggy hair fringed his eyes, auburn with a few strands of gray just recently intruding. He extended his hand to grasp Djaq's. The god carried the brand new girl wrapped in tentacles, his feet and his other hand heaving them up the ladder mounted to the hull of the boat.

Hiccup pulled them onto the deck, and the soggy pair lay mostly still for a few moments. Naked and wet, the blonde lying on top. Thick, soaked golden hair clung to both of their bodies even as Djaq retracted all of his tentacles and held her like a normal boy. No longer a god and a doll, just a boy and a girl in a human embrace. She pushed herself up with her arms, and looked into Djaq's eyes before craning her neck to make contact with Hiccup.

She looked back down at Djaq, and he smiled and nodded encouragingly. All madness had fled from her eyes. She was whole, mentally and physically. Hiccup held his hand out to her, and she took it. She became distracted by her own body as he helped her to her feet, looking at her flawless joints instead of at the man who stood before her. When she did look at him again her lip quivered with emotion, and tears brimmed anew on her lashes. Hiccup opened his arms and she took the invitation, falling into his embrace.

Djaq rose and fetched a over-sized, fluffy towel. He draped it over the girl's shoulders, leaning past her and placing a quick kiss on Hiccup's lips before taking a step back again.

"What's your name, darlin'?" Hiccup softly asked, after she loosened her grip. She didn't seem to know what to say, so Djaq broke in.

"Alice," the Djaqen answered confidently. "Her name is Alice."

Alice reached a trembling hand to rest on the side of Djaq's face. He turned into it and kissed her palm.

"This is my beloved, Hiccup," Djaq nodded toward the other man.

"Thank you. Djaqen, and Hiccup," Alice finally spoke. She bit her lip, "What happens now?"

"Whatever you want," Djaq replied. "We'll go to shore and get some rooms in the city. It's called Sydney. You can stay with us as long as you like, and if you ever want to strike out on your own, we'll take you wherever you want to go. The world is yours, Alice. You're a part of it now. Welcome to the world."

  


* * *

  


Upon the god’s powerful release, Kirakishou lost grip of her senses and clung fiercely to him. She was too exhausted to do anything but let herself be bathed in the powerful, pure light that the Djaqen bled out. It soaked into her, rippling through the channels in her body and beaming out between her joints. 

As the doll’s head fell back, sighing deeply whilst Djaq showered her with his magic, she was aware of an odd feeling shooting through her limbs and her torso. Clutched in the god’s strong but gentle arms she could feel her skin tighten and fill out under his fingertips, as though he was molding her himself. And then it hit her - he was healing her!

Touches of light made themselves known, swimming down her throat and blooming out in patterns. Kirakishou felt Djaq’s tentacles and hands slide around her body as the segments fused into a solid, smooth torso. In her chest, she felt them - smaller beams of light splitting off and arranging themselves in a net-like structure, solidifying into ribs. Ribs that protected a set of pulsing lungs, as they nestled close to a beating heart. The hollows of her limbs were made whole as Djaq’s light formed into bones, blood and muscle.

Lastly, the girl watched through tears as the rose’s thorns were burned until the acidic flower dissolved. And oh, her head was filled, saturated with the cleanest, most sublime sensations that beamed out through that empty socket, merging with the glowing skin of the Djaqen. When Kirakishou blinked, she saw, thought and felt with clarity. Wetness streamed down her cheek and she sobbed, for she was no longer half-blind, nor trapped in the web of madness. 

With her perfected vision, Kirakishou watched as the jets of Djaq’s light penetrated the barriers of the N-Field, splitting its layers apart and pulling the two of them away. The girl nestled close to the god, tucking her head against his shoulder before another wave of warmth swept over her and slipped her into unconsciousness.

When the haze had dimmed somewhat, she was aware of darkness. But she wasn’t afraid, for the Djaqen was still holding her close, parting her lips and filled her lungs with air, before propelling them up and away from the void towards a surface speckled with light and color. 

They broke through the ocean waves and the newborn’s lungs strained, filling themselves with more of the air’s sustenance. She coughed and clung feebly to the god’s shoulder. As his hand cupped the back of her head, she opened her eyes and blinked.

All around her, she saw color, felt warmth. The sun’s nourishing rays glowed on her skin from above, and she was gently coaxed back into consciousness by the ripples of the water. Pulling away and looking into the gentle, kind eyes of the Djaqen, the human’s healthy orbs teared up and she cried into the arms of the one whom had birthed her.

The Djaqen maneuvered them towards the wooden base of a small fishing boat. Above, another man leaned over and saw them. He was tall, like Djaq, and his face was framed with gentle auburn locks. 

“Welcome back!” he grinned, waving. The shirtless man helped them both out of the water, the child supported by the Djaqen’s gleaming tentacles, and the two of them collapsed onto the wooden flooring of the boat. Their naked forms glittered and dried under the sun, and the girl was reassured with another squeeze of the Djaqen’s arms around her frame. His tentacles had retracted, leaving the god in his human form.

She sat up, and turned to the second man next to them. He smiled at her with emerald eyes and offered his hand. With an encouraging smile from Djaq, she stood up, and looked at herself. Her flesh was smooth and supple and her elbows and knees followed suit, no longer dependent on artificial joints. Running her fingers over her face, she felt the smooth curve of her new eye beneath its lid. Upon seeing the open arms of the brunet she collapsed against him, sobbing as she clutched at him. And the man looked at Djaq with a smile. He understood.

The girl’s body was draped with a soft white towel, and she smiled as the Djaqen greeted the lad with a kiss, briefly nuzzling the man’s freckled forehead. “What’s your name, darlin’?” He asked her kindly. 

"… K-"

"Alice."

She froze, and turned to face Djaq. 

“Her name is Alice," the god smiled at her. The girl’s body trembled and she reached a palm out to stroke his face. In the midst of her birth, the Djaqen had named her Alice. In her head, she swiftly recalled: _”Alice is more noble than any flower, more pure than any jewel.”_

And she was whole, made complete, and healthy.

Djaq introduced her to his fondest lover, Hiccup, and spoke to her. 

"We’ll go to shore, get some rooms in the city," he said. "It’s called Sydney. You can stay with us as long as you like, and if you ever want to strike out on your own, we’ll take you wherever you want to go. The world is yours, Alice. You’re a part of it now. Welcome to the world."

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you liked our story. We love feedback; please leave kudos and comments if you like! And contact/follow/check us out at our Tumblrs.


End file.
